Starco Sleepovers
by ShippperTrashhh808
Summary: Sleepovers are a tricky thing, aren't they? (Will be 3 parts!)
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N) So this is just a little something something for my favorite reader on here. She wanted me to do little sleepover scene so here it is! ENJOY!**_

* * *

Star squealed in delight as Jackie and Janna walked into her home. It was eight o' clock and this was her first ever sleep-over. Janna grinned, pulling Star in for a tight hug as Jackie just smiled at the blonde.

"WELCOME FRIENDS!" Star exclaimed, gathering them both into a crushing hug, before leading them up to her room.

Jackie whistled in appreciation, glancing around at the seemingly master suite type of room.

"Jesus Christ, Star, how much space does a fifteen year old need?"

Star giggled slightly, flopping down on her bed as the two Echo Creek High students placed themselves in the bean bags comfortably.

"So...what do you girls want to do?"

"Truth or Punishment?" Janna smirked

"NO!" Both blondes screamed, scooting the farthest away from the beanie clad girl.

"Why don't we just...talk? We haven't done that in a while..." Jackie offered, smiling slightly as she relaxed, sinking further into her bean bag.

Star grinned and flopped down among her mountains of pillows.

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Oh Oh Oh! I'll go first!" Janna grinned, thrusting her arm up and waving it frantically as if they were in a classroom.

"So... as you both know I'm trying out some new pranks...I think I finally could pull off the ultimate prank on all the staff!"

"Oh?" Star smiled, laying flat on her back and glancing up to the now standing hyperactive Janna.

"Yeah, tch that is if Tom doesn't manage to screw this one up." She huffed, yet the twinge if pink that dusted across her cheeks gave her away.

"Awww you like him!" Star squealed, the same time Jackie tiled her head and asked hesitantly,

"How...does a demon from hell, death of all life, and the master of shadows: manage to mess up pranks?"

The three-eyed monster had recently traveled all the way to Earth to Echo Creek High School, trying any attempts he could to get Star on his arm again. But with such a protective "friend" like Marco, and a stubborn, hot headed princess, he didn't get very far. Yet Star did have the decency to introduce him to her friends; Janna had taken a liking to him instantly. The unlikely duo hit it off pretty well, their sick sense of humor and the love for scaring the shit out of others seemed to match up like nobody's business.

Janna glanced at her hands nervously, fidgeting around slightly. She refused to make any sense of eye contact, and instead choose to stare

"He's always stopping me from doing anything fun! If there is any explosives involved, he has to be the one to light the fuse. If were on a building, he has to be one to step closer to the edge to check if it's "safe". If there's an angry mob, he's always the one to step in front of me..."

Even though she seemed to be ranting, she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her tan face. Jackie smirked, no real malice behind it, as Star squealed in delight.

"Awww! He's protecting you! He doesn't want you to get hurt that's all!"

"Psh he's not my type..."

Jackie and Star glanced at each other, before letting out snorts of laughter. Janna blushed even darker, sputtering and stuttering as she went.

"W-what?! H-he's not!"

"Oh please, you're totally into the whole bad boy-demon- devilish type." Jackie teased, popping a piece of sour candy in her mouth. Star giggled softly, sipping on her soda and getting into a more comfortable position on her sheets. Janna said nothing, but the blush on her cheeks spoke volumes. It was interesting to Star, she was secretly rooting for them a long time ago.

"What about you Lynn? I see that skater dude you're always hanging out with!"

Star accused, pointing a finger threateningly at the green eyed girl. Jackie froze, the gummy worm she had been snacking on was midway in her mouth. Her eyes were wide, and cheeks were slightly ablaze.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Oh drop the cool act, missy! Star and I have seen you with what's-his-face! Jared? Johnson?"

Jackie sighed, knowing fully well she wasn't going to get away with this one. She briefly looked towards the window- wondering if the jump would kill her or just break all her bones?

"Okay okay...his name is Jacob. Jacob Keralla. He's from South Beach Florida and he stays with his dad. His mom died when he was four, so it's just been them two." She explained, twirling the green and red gummy in her fingers.

"He seems really nice..." Star smiled, reaching over and patting her shoulder gently. Jackie's eyes lit up instantly.

"Oh he is! He's so sweet. One time we were riding together and I didn't see the pot hole in the road. My front wheel hit it and I swear I would've eaten it bad if he didn't grab my hand to steady me. There's another time when I forgot my lunch at home, and he skated to the nearest store to pick me up a sandwich and soda for me...he's a really nice guy..." She trailed off, almost like she was embarrassed to talk anymore. Quite frankly, this is the most Star and Janna have heard her spoken at once, like, ever.

Star smiled, leaning a little closer to Jackie.

"Well I say you go for him! And if you ever need help!" She grinned, whipping out a pair of black glasses and slipping them onto her round face.

"Star Butterfly! PHD!"

The three girls smiled at each other, before erupting into a fit of laughter.

'It's great to be spending this quality time with them.'

Star thought, until both pair of eyes turned her way abruptly. Star tilted her head, trying to ignore the nervous feeling in her gut.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

Jackie smirked, nearly matching the one on Janna's face, before leaning dangerously close to Star's face.

"So princess, have you taken a liking to any human boy on Earth?"

Janna grinned, leaning over to Star's over side.

"Yeah Butterfly, what's your type of hunk-meat?"

Blushing at Janna's foul choice of words, Star sat back and actually began to ponder the question. What exactly WAS her type? DID she have a crush on anyone?

"Well..as you both know I'm so far over Oskar it was like it never even happened. I haven't really had time to look... seeing on how if I'm not in Mewni, then I'm going on crazy, magical quests with Marco." Star smiled fondly, remembering all the places and adventures the Mess-Up-Twins have notoriously shared.

"My type...," She continued, "is probably...well...I need a man that can keep me grounded. I tend to get wild ideas here and there...so...I need someone to be realistic. I need a man that isn't afraid to tell me if I'm being crazy or too dramatic. I need someone who's organized, who has a plan; or multiple ready to go. Cuz my life is craaaaa-zzzzy!" She snickered, looking up at her ceiling as she continued.

"I need someone that also isn't afraid to go on any crazy adventures any time of day or night with me for the stupidest of things. I want someone that can rush into danger with me, but worries about my safety and cares if I'm okay. I also need him to make the best nachos ever!" Star grinned, opening another can of soda and gulping it down.

When she looked up, she was a little startled.

Both Janna and Jackie stared at her, mouths set in firm lines and eyes unblinking.

"Uh...did I...say something wrong?"

Jackie, the first to break out of her trance, shook her head slowly.

"No Star, not at all...it's just..."

"Marco...You just described Marco Diaz..."Janna whispered, still staring at Star in shock.

Star scoffed, waiving them off easily.

"What? Marco? No way! Were best friends! That would be so weird!"

"Wait wait wait...just hear us out..." Janna started, "This is Marco...the guy that can know what day you're having just by the smile on your face. The guy that fell asleep at the police station when he was out all night looking for you. The same Marco Diaz that will not hesitate to stand up to you to anyone; Tom, Queen Butterfly... anyone; if it meant keeping you safe? The one that basically ditched Jackie (sorry no offense Jackie) on their date because he knew you were in trouble?"

"Plus you two do sing the same songs, talk at the same time, and go on hair brained crazy adventures together..." Jackie added, looking up at Star carefully.

"Star...I... I think you're in love with Marco..."

Star starred at both girls, completely flabbergasted. There was no way...right? Her mind flashed of images of the pair, eating nachos together, cuddling together, laughing together. Star started to feel all warm inside, all because she remembered his bright smile when he was happy with something she did.

"…...What? No way... you guys are off..way off..." Star mumbled, trying to place that fluttering feeling in her stomach and chest.

But... Could it be true? Could she be in love with her best friend?


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N:Part Two! This took me way too long honestly...I kept getting distracted by the SVTFOE marathon they had on TV today...heheh...)**_

* * *

"Oh Oh Oh! I got you now dude!"

"No way man! I have way more HP than you, you're so going down Diaz!"

Marco grinned as he sat on the floor surrounding the Xbox with his two best friends Alfonzo and Ferguson.

"I got 10 on you, Ferguson! Kick his butt!" Alfanzo cheered heartily, popping open another soda and stuffing his face with chips.

Since Star was having a sleepover at Marco's house, he decided to let her have some much needed girl time and instead went to Alfonzo's place to stay there for the night. It's been a while since it was just the three of them anyway.

"So boys!" Ferguson grinned, setting down the Xbox controller.

"What do you guys wanna do now?"

They all looked at each other, wondering what to do next. The trio had already eaten dinner, talked about school, done their homework and played video games. Things were honestly starting to get a bit boring.

"So..."

"Uh..."

"I have a crush on Janna!" Alfonzo blurted out of the blue, staring straight ahead of him at his bedroom wall as if it had grown a head and started to try to viciously eat him.

Marco and Ferguson shared a look, before slowly glancing back.

"Uh...Why? Isn't she like-stupid or something?" Ferguson offered, wincing in pain when Marco elbowed him in the ribs.

"What? It's true!"

"She's not stupid...just different..." Marco stated slowly, before sending a small Alfonzo's way.

"She's so amazing! I love the way she can just, be herself without caring about what anyone else thinks. I love how she's so confident and determined and funny...she's so cool..." He cooed softly, a smile on his lips as he seemed to be remembering every encounter he had with the beanie clad girl.

"Too bad she's in love with that devil dude." Ferguson shrugged unsympathetically, tossing another chip in his mouth. Marco rolled his eyes and shoved him, before placing a hand sympathetically on the deflated Alfonzo.

"Aw... cheer up Al. If I know one thing, Tom is a major jerk-wad. I doubt things will last between them IF there IS something going on."

"Yeah but I mean...he's a demon! I'm just a boring human..."

"What you are shouldn't matter. All that matters is WHO you are, man."

"Wow...that was really poetic..."

"Thanks...but Star is the one that taught me that." Marco smiled and sat back, twirling the draw-strings on his hoodie.

"Star is super cute, I'm surprised she doesn't have a boyfriend." Ferguson mumbled, leaning back and hitting resume on his video game.

Marco gritted his teeth slightly, glaring at the tv screen.

"She doesn't want a boyfriend at the moment. Not like any guy here could handle her anyway."

Why did it bother him so much? Marco twitched and squirmed, thinking about anyother guy with HIS best friend. No one was worthy of her in his opinion.

Alfonzo seemed to catch the hints of anger in the Latino boy's voice, but refused to say anything. Instead, he continued to let the boy continue to rant and rave.

"I mean really, no one here would ever be able to keep up with her. She's way too awesome and extremely energetic. Like honestly, Star needs someone who can protect her, and most Earth guys would run after seeing what we do. These monsters are huge, ugly, and scary. There's no way anyone would be able to defend her."

"I dunno dude...Oskar seemed to like her." Ferguson pressed, hitting a few buttons and jolting around the joy-sticks.

"He doesn't know the first thing about her!" Marco hissed, throwing his hands up.

"Hey dude, chill, I was just saying."

"No no I'm not mad at you, I'm just saying! He only liked Star because she's beautiful. Star is so much more than good looking. She's an amazing, athletic, caring, passionate...she loves what she does and who she is. Oskar didn't even end up calling her back... his loss if you ask me.." Marco huffed, clenching his jaw tightly at just the thought of that lazy vampire-like dead-beat and Star together.

"And who, pray tell, do you think IS capable of handling her?"

"I...I don't know! Someone who thinks before they act? Someone who keeps her grounded... she tends to get wild, crazy ideas in her head... she needs someone to be able to have multiple plans, and help her through everything without judging her. Star is sensitive... she needs someone who will take it easy with her...yet be able to follow her into any situation and any dimension in a drop of a hat...plus she needs someone who can cook, because that girl has the amazing ability to burn air..."

Marco hadn't even realized he was pacing, but when he did, he stopped and turned to his two friends.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"Oh... uh...well..."

"You. You just described you, Marco Diaz..." Ferguson snickered, turning back around and continuing his game. Alfonzo smiled softly, before standing up and exiting the room. Which left Marco alone in his thoughts.

Did he like Star? It was true, he was the only one able to handle such an erratic firecracker like herself, but did he honestly like her?

"Well... it would explain the crippling jealousy..." He mumbled, twirling the draw-strings again, nervously.

"Hey, at least we have a shipname for you guys now! STARCO! The story of star-crossed lovers as they battle intergalactic demons and their feelings for each other!" Ferguson shouted, looping an arm around Marco's frail neck.

Marco sighed loudly, deciding not to fight it and just stay where he is, letting Ferguson rant on and on. But one thing was for sure.

The blush on his cheeks and the fluttering of his gut wouldn't be going away anytime soon.


End file.
